


Pushing Me

by WebbedUpKatanas



Category: Marvel
Genre: Multi, hope it went okay, yeesh my first time writing these cuties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-12
Updated: 2014-11-12
Packaged: 2018-02-25 01:47:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2604083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WebbedUpKatanas/pseuds/WebbedUpKatanas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke just wants to work out in peace... but maybe sometimes interruptions aren't so bad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pushing Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gutterpigeon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gutterpigeon/gifts).



Luke just wanted to work out in peace.

Just this once he wanted to do this with no weird sexual tension between teammates, or sad attempts at banter, or pathetic dick measuring contests to mess with his concentration. Which meant that the Avengers Mansion was out. So was that place down the road since half the superhero community had discovered he went there and started working out there too.

So that’s how he finds himself in the living room of his apartment, barely breaking a sweat as he does push ups in the middle of the floor.

“It is way too early to even move. How are you working out?” Jessica’s tired voice rasps from the doorway. Her hair is all mussed, and his big sweatshirt hangs loosely off of her frame as she squints at him suspiciously, but she doesn’t look like she’s about to murder him so Luke figures she must have had at least one cup of coffee by now.

“Gotta keep up this manly physique,” he says easily, losing count of the push ups. Not that it really matters. He’s got a lot more to go, and he hasn’t even considered breaking a sweat yet.

“Hmm,” she wanders over, looking him up and down for a second before perching herself on his back. “You weren’t getting very far,” she explains when he makes an amused questioning sound. “Push ups aren’t much of a challenge without some added weight.”

He’s about to make a comment on that when he hears a yawn and light footsteps that signal Danny’s arrival on the scene.

“Morning,” Danny says, taking in the scene before him with a smile. “Mind if I pull up a seat?” He doesn’t wait for an answer, just wanders over and takes his place beside Jess, giving Luke’s muscular back a gentle pat. “The baby was quiet last night,” he says conversationally, and just like that they are chatting on his back, rising and falling along with each dip of Luke’s shoulders as he continues his workout.

Luke tunes them out mostly, letting little snippets of their conversation filter through as he grins, feeling their solid weight with each movement.

“You wouldn’t believe what Spider-Man told me about Matt. Pete swears he saw him-”

They are ridiculous. Sitting there on him like he’s a bench and gossiping like old women. They are completely ridiculous, but they are his.

“- so then I told her she could stick her apologies up her ass…”

God they make him feel good. And to be honest the extra weight does help, making it feel like he’s actually having to put some effort into each rise and fall. He can even feel a slightly pleasant burn in the bulging muscles of his arms. And he can’t help but feel happier than he has in years with these two people he loves more than almost anything using him as a human futon.

It’s only after a few moments that he notices the sudden silence, and it takes a few moments after that to clue in to the wet slick sounds coming from above him.

“Are you two kissing right now? Really?”

Jess pats him between the shoulders absently, taking a few moments before she answers. “You just keep working out,” she says flippantly, and then he feels her shift and Danny makes a little sound and he suddenly desperately wants to stop and join them.

He’s more aware of their bodies against his now. The feeling of Jess’ bare thighs, and the soft cotton of her panties against his skin. The warm heavier weight of Danny and the way he keeps shifting closer to Jess, his boxers bunching up high near the curve of his ass.

“This is-,” Luke is cut off at the feeling of Jess moving, shifting up and over so that she’d straddling Danny’s lap, her legs wrapped around his middle to rest on the other side of Luke’s body. “This is ridiculous. Can I stop now?”

“No,” they chorus together, and then Danny makes a tortured little sound, and his ass grinds back and forth against Luke in a way that makes it very obvious that they are really getting into the kiss.

"Mmm lower,” Danny hums out, which is grossly unfair when Luke can’t see what Jess is doing to him. Danny’s hand runs slowly up Luke’s spine and then back down in time with the little frotting motions of his hips and Luke finds himself getting incredibly hard incredibly quickly. He’s starting to find each downward dip very uncomfortable, the tip of his erection being brought into contact with the floor each time, and not in a way that will lead to release.

“You two are cruel,” he complains, letting himself flop to the floor in protest. Ouch. On second thought that may not have been the best move to make with a hard on.

Danny laughs, all bright and cheerful, and pats his back consolingly. Jess on the other hand is ruthless. “Did I tell you you could stop?” she asks, trying hard to make it sound like she isn’t smiling. “What kind of Avenger gives up when the going gets tough?”

“A terrible one,” Danny supplies helpfully. He shifts down, moving Jess along with him until he’s sitting right on Luke’s ass, wiggling happily against him.

Luke replies with something he’d definitely get hit for if he said it around the baby.

“Captain America would be ashamed,” Jess says, tutting sadly, her words almost drowned out by how hard Danny is laughing.

Luke pouts and shifts his hips minutely, unable to hold back a small groan at the feeling of his cock dragging across the hard floor. He does it again, and then again, and Danny stops laughing with an involuntary awed sound.

If only Jess was as easy as him.

“Ah ah ah, you aren’t done yet. Pushups. Now.”

“You heard her,” Danny adds, the asshole, and squeezes his ass sharply for emphasis.

Luke groans, pushing himself back up a little more forcefully than before just in case Danny’s weird cat-like balance gives out and he can send them sprawling on the floor. No such luck sadly, because Danny just shifts again until he’s settled smugly on his lower back.

“You’re killing me woman,” he mutters, not letting on how charmed he is by the way she laughs at that.

“Now you… c’mere,” she says to Danny, and then they are kissing again, and Luke can feel Jess’ hand brushing his back as it dips between Danny’s legs.

He moans, shifting so that he’s doing the push ups with one hand, the other wandering down into his track pants to finally give him some relief.

“Mmmm. Oh god. Jess… Jess can I- can we… he’s only using one hand,” Danny moans, and then he can hear lips against skin and he just knows Danny is kissing her neck by the way her voice goes all rough and reedy when she finally speaks.

“F-fine. Go on then. And Luke, don’t you dare stop working out,” she demands, climbing down to set Danny free. As soon as he stands she climbs back on, laying out across his back instead of sitting and nuzzling up against his neck, her breath warm and enticing against his skin.

Danny slides up under him just as Jessica presses her lips against his neck. And then Danny is kissing him hard, all tongue and reckless enthusiasm while Luke tries desperately to keep up his rhythm or risk the loss of Jess kissing all up and down his neck. She bites him hard, it has to be hard for him to feel it much, and his arms almost give out as his cock jumps in his pants.

Danny wraps his legs around Luke’s waist, riding the rise and fall of his hips and grinding his own impressive hardness against him with faltering little moans being torn from deep in his throat. There’s so much heat at his back and front, the press of their bodies making him feel shaky and light headed, and ache for more.

Jessica traces nonsense shapes against his shoulders and laughs against his skin and her hips are grinding down against his back just slightly off time with Danny’s movements. Then Danny runs his nails down Luke’s sides and when Jess’ fingers trace down between his and Danny’s bodies to tweak overly sensitive nipples he finally gives up.

“Sweet Christmas!”

He presses down against Danny hard, practically rutting him through the floor. Danny just moans and presses back eagerly, and it’s so good that Luke almost doesn’t notice when Jess’ warm weight disappears off of his back.

“Jess?” he asks, breaking away from Danny’s panting mouth to look up at her as she shimmies out of her panties. He’s so focused on her that he almost misses Danny’s hand sliding down his stomach and into his pants, but there’s no way to miss the wave of heat when he starts pumping his hand, made all the hotter by the look on Jessica’s face as she cups one breast in her hand. She teases herself with her fingers until her nipple is hard against the fabric of Luke’s shirt, and her other hand slides down between her legs.

“I’m here. Just enjoying the show for a second,” she says, though the words trail off in a gasp as her fingers start to play with her clit.

Luke grins, knowing she wont hang back for long. She’s too impatient and too assertive, always wanting to be at the center of things. And as predicted she only holds out about a minute or so more after Luke goes back to sucking on Danny’s tongue and letting his moans get lost in the other man’s mouth.

Okay, so maybe he got a little too distracted by Danny’s hand pumping him long and slow, because when he looks up at Jess’ insistence she’s holding her strap on and grinning the most wicked grin he’s ever seen in his life, and he feels himself falling impossibly even more in love with her. When did she have time to go get that?

“Is that for me or Luke?” Danny asks, his head tilted back so he’s grinning upside down at her.

“You can have a turn later,” she promises him, leaning down to ruffle his hair before she meets Luke’s eyes, a challenge clear in her expression.

“That’s too bad,” Luke says mildly. “I’m pretty sure Danny wanted to eat you out. Should we save that until next time too?” He’s stalling a little, not that he isn’t looking forward to having Jessica fuck him… it’s just that now that they’ve started he wants it to last. Lately they’ve had so little time to do this together that it’s nice to finally all be together with no other commitments or time restraints or company. He wants to stretch this out, and knowing Jess there’s no way she’ll go easy on him and he’ll come in twelve seconds tops if she has anything to say about it.

Her breath hitches a little and she licks her lips, looking over at Danny as if to call his bluff. But Danny has always had Luke’s back in everything, and this time is no different. He just nods, looking at her with such earnest desire that Luke feels himself melt a little even though the look isn’t directed at him.

Jess nods once and sets the lube and strap on off to the side, giving Luke a little glare as she settles on the edge of the couch and Luke let’s Danny up from under him. “Don’t think you’ve distracted me,” she says as Danny spreads her legs and pushes up the oversized shirt so that he can press little kisses against her stomach.

“I’m trusting Danny here to do my distracting for me,” he responds cheekily. It earns him an even sterner glare that kind of wavers a bit when Danny starts kissing up the line of her inner thigh. He breathes hot air against her for a moment before leaning in to lick a long line between her legs all the way up to her clit.

Danny is amazing at this. Better than Luke if Jess’ reaction every time he does it is anything to go by. He’s trying not to be jealous about it.

Then again, it’s hard to be anything except aroused when Jess tilts her head back like that and moans, long and low. Danny’s head blocks his view, but he can imagine what that talented tongue is doing to make her writhe like that, her hands clenched tight in his hair. He takes his time, licking and sucking and going so so tortuously slowly, until he has her bucking down against his face and whimpering breathlessly as he just takes it and gives her everything she asks for.

“Oh God, fuck fuck, Danny, fuck,” Jess lifts her legs until they land on Luke’s shoulders and pulls him forward so that he’s pressed up against Danny’s back as he makes her moan. Luke runs a finger along Danny’s cheek until it reaches his open mouth, and then pushes it into her wet opening along with Danny’s tongue. She curses in the most amazing way at that, her legs kicking against his back. Then Danny moves up, and all it takes is him sucking on her clit to have her coming, biting her fist so she doesn’t wake the baby with her shouts.

“Stop laughing,” she growls as Luke and Danny high five. “It’s your turn next… when I can move. Stop laughing,” but she’s laughing too, giddy from release and probably thinking how dorky they are as they take a moment to celebrate getting her off.

While they wait for her to recover Danny kisses him deeply. He tastes like Jess and Luke groans because tasting them together is his favourite thing in the world. He slides Danny’s boxers down a little, jerking him off as they kiss and making him whine until Jessica coughs to break them up.

“On your knees,” she orders. Danny grins widely, mouthing ‘you’re in so much trouble’ as he slides himself up onto the couch to watch Jess fasten on the dick she’s going to fuck Luke with.

She prepares him quickly, not bothering to go slow since she knows how much he can take. Once he’s slick and open she pushes the head of her cock against his hole, and he has no trouble imagining the grin on her face, mostly because he’s seen it a thousand times before.

“She’s so beautiful,” Danny says quietly into his ear, hushed like a secret but loud enough that Luke is certain Jess hears.

“Damn right she is,” he replies, wincing at how hard his voice shakes when he feels her start to push inside.

She grabs his hair as she fucks him, tilting his head up so that he’s greeted with the sight of Danny sprawled out on the couch, lazily touching himself as he watches them together. Jess makes these amazing sounds as she thrusts, and he’s almost upset when the pleasure starts to build to a point when his own deep moans drown out hers.

He feels like he’s coming completely undone, driven nearly to the point of coming untouched, so it’s a little bit infuriating that Danny seems so calm. Sure his eyes are dark, his lips parted and wet where he keeps licking them, but his hand is moving unbearably slowly up and down his length, and Luke knows from experience that he can last for hours at that kind of pace. Luke doesn’t have hours.

“Get over here,” he demands, and Danny rolls his eyes, giving himself a few more long slow tugs before he stands and moves forward. He has to shuffle a little awkwardly because his boxers are only pushed down to his knees, but he doesn’t seem to want to take his hand off of his cock long enough to get them off completely.

Danny goes to bend down, to press his lips against Luke’s, but the larger man stops him with a shaking hand, letting out a loud cry as Jess changes the angle of her thrusts and presses a molten kiss to the back of his neck.

He takes Danny into his mouth easily, sliding the thick length of him back along his tongue, pleased at finally wringing a wrecked sound from his too-calm mouth. His calloused hands grip Luke’s shoulders tightly, and then he’s leaning forward and for the second time today Luke hears him and Jessica kissing over his back. This time he doesn’t mind so much.

Jess comes for the second time soon after, shaking and moaning loud into Danny’s mouth as her hips slam her length into him hard. Danny moans, and then Jessica’s hand is closing around Luke’s cock and he’s coming at the same time as Danny, almost forgetting to swallow in the mindless moment of his release.

They all flop in a heap on the living room floor, breathing hard and clinging to each other as they come down from the high of their orgasms. Jess unhooks the strap-on after a moment, grumbling about how uncomfortable it is as she feebly tosses it to the side.

A still moment passes as they catch their breath. Jess has her leg tossed over Luke’s, her hand resting in Danny’s on his chest, and Luke runs his hand through blonde locks, pressing a kiss to Jessica’s cheek.

They lay like that for a minute or two until a shrill cry starts up from the bedroom and all of them groan.

“I’ll go,” Luke says, though he is honestly so boneless he’s not sure how he’ll make it to the bedroom. Still, he’d do a lot more than walk a couple of steps when he feels completely wiped for his little girl, so he’s damn well going to try.

“Nah, you guys stay. I got her,” Danny hops up like it’s nothing, pulling up his boxers as he saunters towards the baby’s room, though not before they catch a glimpse of the pert cheeks of his ass.

“Hi princess, are you having a rough morning?” his voice croons a few minutes later. “You’re like mommy before she gets her coffee huh? Let’s get you outta that poopy diaper and see if you feel any better.”

Luke rolls over to look at his wife, and Jessica smiles, blowing a strand of hair out of her face and closing her eyes.

“Now that man is a real Avenger,” she sighs gratefully.

“And I’m not?” Luke huffs back, smoothing one huge hand up and down her back.

“You’re lying on the floor while Danny Rand takes care of the poopy diaper crisis of 2014. What do you think?” She peeks open unimpressed brown eyes, raising a brow.

Luke just shrugs and grins, content for the moment, pleased at the strange path his workout and his life in general has strayed down.

“Fair enough.”


End file.
